Aza
Aza '(アザ, ''Aza) is the most powerful hero. He is at the head of the Squad 0. His supremacy is such that even Dann, the leader of the Front of Humanity does not dare to oppose him. He is recognized throughout the galaxy known for having been the creator of the order of the Heroes of Mire as well as for having, at only 15, beat Zeus, at the time one of the most powerful Monsters. During the battle against Mehddisva, he was nicknamed, after his victory, the "Miracle of Si'Sei Weisi". During this confrontation, he received the most powerful sacred weapon, The Age. Shortly after, he married Rhea, and a year later had a daughter named Anya. After seven years of peaceful life in their company, they were killed by Odius, under the orders of the previous King of Monsters, Satan. It is said that it was this fury generated by this sinister event that allowed Aza to defeat the enemy leader. Upon discovering the corpse of her daughter, it is said that Aza would have used a prohibited skill to try to resuscitate her daughter, and that part of the conscience of Anya was partly restored in the soul of Masha, the girl who Aza adopts at the death of her parents, Lydia and Archie. Appearance Aza is a rather tall man, he has long black hair that he tied. He wears black t-shirt and white jeans and wears black shoes. He wears an earring on his right ear, and a ring on the index finger of his left hand. Under his clothes, he sports a large musculature and a black tattoo representing death on the back. He wears black t-shirt and white jeans and wears black shoes. He wears an earring on his right ear, and a ring on the index finger of his left hand. Under his clothes, he sports a large musculature and a black tattoo representing death on the back. At the Fukoukou School in Mire, Aza wore the school uniform, a white shirt in summer, and the rest of the year a blue padded shirt with gold buttons, and a matching stocking, also worn in summer. Powers & Abilities * '''Immense physical abilities: '''As the most powerful hero, Aza must be the strongest. His physical strength is such that he is able to subdue very powerful opponents like Odin without using Kōzan. His speed and his reflexes are also incredible, he is notably able to avoid the flashes of Zeus or the rays of light of Olympe. Own Power * ''Kōzan '''(甲山, ''Calm Mountain) This own power is considered to have the greatest physical power among all those identified. It is a power that allows its user to use the powers of the opponents he has defeated when he wishes. The bearer of this power is also able to add up the strength and powers of all defeated enemies. Aza rarely uses Kōzan, keeping it only for the most perilous fights and for the most dangerous enemies. He only used it four times: against Satan (using the recently acquired power of Zeus), against Mehddisva, against Odin and against Anne Pray-Anri. Already considered the most powerful of the Heroes without using Kōzan, by using it it only establishes its supremacy. Although he likes his position of the most powerful, he does not like to use Kōzan, because reminding him of his fight against Satan, of which he himself is ashamed for having shown his weakness, by not having been able to protect his family , and for using all his strength out of pure anger. If Kōzan only allows the power of the defeated to be used when his death is proven, Aza has been seen stealing, as he fights against Anne, the power of his enemy. This form of Kōzan's power, Aza called it "Snatch". We learn at the end of the fight by Olympe that Snatch, in exchange for receiving power directly, converts what the user gains into loss of longevity.